The Chase
by dirtykinks
Summary: When the Tri-Wizard tournament comes to Hogwarts love troubles begin.


Hey, everyone, Sorry it's been so long but I had a huge mental breakdown in March/April and it left me really depressed and without any desire to read or write, but lately I've been getting back into my writing and so I'm posting this one shot. this is one of the winners from my last poll Harry/viktor, it's not my best work and I wish that it was better but I really want to post something.

HP

Viktor wasn't exactly what you would call charming, he appeared to be cold, and extremely brute-like and the fact that he didn't speak much didn't help that opinion. Those things just helped to confused Harry more, as did the older teens actions. Harry would often see the Bulgarian in the strangest places, it was like he was following Harry.

Then one day he took a walk through the halls alone, Harry quickly turned around the corner he had just came around, only to crash right into the famous Quidditch player.

"S-sorry," Viktor stuttered, his heavy accent and deep voice making the word reverberate in the air.

"Why are you following me? Every time I turn around you're there, in the library, out on the grounds, here in the halls. Why?"

"I did not mean to... I am... interested in... you."

"What? What are you talking about?" Harry asked completely bewildered by what the Bulgarian was saying to him. Krum like him... liked him? Harry couldn't believe it. "You must be confused."

"I'm not..." Viktor said slowly as if he was unsure about what he was saying. Which only reinforced the thought that Harry was right and Viktor didn't know what he was saying.

"You must be," said Harry unsure of what to do. "Stop following me, just go back to your ship, or wherever you go."

Harry moved to walk away, only for Viktor to grab and pull Harry close to his much larger body.

"What are you doing? Let me go," was all Harry could say before Viktor's lips covered Harry's silencing any other objections.

As soon as Viktor broke the kiss Harry slapped him and was running as if Dudley was after him. Viktor was hot on his heels but Harry was faster and knew his way around the castle and used a secret passageway to escape his stalker.

HP

His disappearing act might have helped the other day but it did nothing to stop the older boy from following him around or sending him small gifts each morning. They weren't all that much, candy from Honeydukes, flowers, and other such things that made Harry embarrassed. One morning a note came with the morning's flowers, which happened to be magical, according to Neville they changed colour based on the sender's intentions. The flowers which had been white changed colour as Harry picked them up darkening until they were half orange and half purple, which when Hermione spoke up and told Harry the meanings behind the colours Harry blushed and stuttered out an excuse before rushing from the hall, taking the flowers with him.

Viktor, who had been watching from his seat at the Slytherin table, excused himself and followed the raven, haired boy. Harry had ran all the way to the edge of the lake and watched as the flower sank into the dark, cold water. He had no idea what to do about Krum and his most brazen gift he was just about to take a long walk around the lake when he turned and saw Krum not that far away, the dark man's eyes were glued to the water as he too watched the flowers disappear.

"I guess I should leave you alone. I hoped the flowers would prove how I feel, but…" Krum was at a loss at what to say so he just moved to leave when Harry spoke up.

"What are you talking about, feelings?"

"I saw you at the cup. You don't know but the whole ground floor of the stadium was a two-way wall, we could see and hear you, but we were hidden. You looked so happy so excited, then I saw you here and found out you were The Harry Potter. I didn't know what to do, but I felt like I fell more in love with you the more I saw and heard about you. I will leave you alone though if you wish me to."

"Why, why me? And why'd you have to kiss me without even asking?"

"I don't know why you, and I couldn't stop myself from kissing you. You were so close and I've wanted to kiss you for weeks I just had to," said Krum as he moved closer. "Give me a chance please."

Before Harry could answer the Bulgarians plea he was swept up in yet another kiss this time he didn't fight back and gave into the other man, letting him kiss away all Harry's thoughts.

 _Maybe this isn't so bad._

The End


End file.
